Little Stories
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: A collection of one shots chosen by you. next chapter: They had always wondered what happened in Cairo.
1. Notes

Heya guys, well this isn't fic yet! But it will be. I thought I would write one shots that you want to see…..or read. I actually got the idea from Jen-NCISlover. So what ever you want to see…..or read I will write.

Just send it my way and I will write them. And I will write them all it will take some time but I will do it. I will be continuing with the other fics I have going, but I love writing one shots and as always, I will give credit.

They can be anything, but not Kate/slash or sex fics. I am not good at those lol.

Athosionwarrior J


	2. Unto My Father

_**Little stories**_

Title: Unto My Father

Summery: When Ziva's father show up at NCIS, demanding her back at Mossad, she instantly refuses, but he isn't going to take no for an answer.

Warning: Might have some bad words, a little bit of gore and violence, Whump

This idea was suggested by Jen-NCIS-Lover.

----------------

Please leave a review

He watched her from his desk, unconsciously tapping his pencil on the table. Her dark eyes scanned the paper in front of her, her hair down and flowing over her shoulders. Biting down on the top of her pencil she quietly tapped her fingers.

McGee sat silently and tapped at his keyboard, his eyes fixated on the glowing screen of his computer, a cold half empty cup of coffee lay forgotten next to him.

Gibbs of coarse, sipped at his own cup of coffee, a light brown folder open on his lap.

Tony glanced at Ziva again, ever since she had come back from Somalia she had been quieter, more withdrawn and occasionally depressed.

The ding of the elevator pulled him from his thoughts, drawing his attention to across the Bullpen, he was shocked to see the person who stepped out.

Eli David stood just outside the elevator, two marines either side of him. The suite he wore was the usual grey. The white shirt he wore beneath it pristine and perfect.

Straightening his blazer he made his way towards Ziva's desk.

At first she didn't notice him, to concentrated on the documents in front of her, but when he cleared his throat she looked up, her eyes widening in what looked like fear.

She shot from her seat as if she had been shocked, the force causing her chair to slam into the wall behind her.

"Director…" she greeted shakily, Eli glanced at her as he removed his glasses from his face, neatly folding them up and placing them in his blazer pocket.

"Ziva" he welcomed with a tight smile.

Swallowing hard the former Mossad officer took a daring step forward, kissing her father on the cheek before moving back to a respectful distance.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and quickly added "Sir." when he glared at her.

Eli looked around, seeing the eyes of Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee staring at him, as well as a few other nosey people peering over the tops of the office stalls.

"May we talk in privet?" he asked, Ziva looked at Gibbs fearfully, after some consideration, he nodded his head.

Following her father towards the stairs she waited for him to speak.

"I have come to take you back." he said simply, Ziva frowned, pretending she did not know what he was talking about.

"Back?"

"Yes back….back home."

"But I am home Papa."

Eli's eyebrows rose as he took a step towards his daughter, Ziva stood her ground.

"You wasted you time coming here sir, now with all due respect I am going to have to ask you to leave."

He leaned forward menacingly, pointing a finger towards her.

"You don't tell me what to do Officer David! You are not yet an American citizen, there for you can not be an agent, you are Mossad and always will be. You will come to Israel and forget about your American friends. Now come, we leave tonight."

He turned and started for the elevator. Ziva took a deep breath and spoke.

"No."

Stopping immediately he turned on his heel.

"What did you say." he said firmly.

"I said no, I have a life here now and I am not going to let you waltz in here and ruin it. I am staying and that's final. I am done being your dam lapdog. You don't like that, that's your problem!"

Within an instant her back was slammed against the wall behind her, rough calloused fingers wrapping tightly round her neck.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that you sharlila " he shouted and with one hand, slapped her hard across the face.

"You will come back to Israel, Back to Mossad and back to me!" he shouted, his hands tightening at every word. "You will leave this life behind or so help me I will be brining you back in a body bag!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't" the gruff reply came from behind him. Eli turned to see Gibbs pointing his gun at him, his two agents either side, their guns also drawn.

"I think she asked you to leave director David." Tim said.

"Or it will be you in the body bag." Tony threatened. Grunting Eli threw Ziva to the floor, ignoring the hacking cough and spluttering of his daughter.

Her turned to her angrily.

"Alvey tamot be pigoa" he shouted, then pushed past the three agents. Tony and McGee were already at Ziva's side. Gibbs watched as Eli stormed towards the elevator.

xxx

It was dark by the time Ziva left the building, having stayed after hours to catch up on some work. The parking lot was empty when she walked through the exit, only a few cars visible through the darkness.

Sighing she decided to walk home, wanting to clear her head from the mornings events. Her head still hurt from the impact of her fathers hand, and a small light bruise had developed round her eye. Her neck also hurt, the black marks of fingers blemishing her skin.

With her bag slung over her shoulder she began the trek home, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the black van that sped round the corner until the two masked men jumped out, raising black clubs and beating her to the ground.

The shouts of men, the slamming of doors then the screeching of tires were the last thing she was aware of, before her vision blurred.

xxx

When she woke, the rough fabric of a bag over her head was the first thing she was aware of, the next thing was the tight restraints that bound her hands together.

She was instantly reminded of Somalia. With her breathing fast and heavy, Ziva could feel her self falling into a panic attack.

Suddenly the bag was pulled from her head, the smell of cigar smoke invading her nostrils as light invaded her eyes.

"You disappoint me Ziva."

"Papa?"

She opened bloodshot eyes to stare up at her father, then swallowed fearfully. Sitting on the cold floor with bound hands, Ziva could only imagine what her father was going to do to her.

"I thought you were going to be the best Mossad agent Israel had ever seen. And instead…you betray her."

"I never betrayed Israel, it was you I was running from!"

Eli ignored her, raising the gun that he held in his hand, She could tell he had been drinking.

"Papa please…" she begged, teas springing to her eyes. Eli ignored her pleas and placed the gun against her head, glaring angrily down at her.

"Tamut ya holera"

Pulling the hammer on the gun back, he hesitated, giving Ziva a chance to knock him to the floor and steal his weapon, even with bound hands. Her father quickly recovered rolling to his feet and pulling out a knife.

Ziva backed away, pointing her gun towards him, still laying on the floor.

"Papa…stop…." she pleaded. He kept walking towards her, the knife raised.

"Papa."

Eli let out a loud battle and surged towards her, only to fall to the floor when she pulled the trigger, putting three slugs in her father chest. For a moment she just lay there, her mouth open and eye wide, staring at her father. The gun still smoking in her hand.

"Papa…" she whispered.

Reaching out a hand, she stopped and quickly withdrew, afraid to touch him.

Suddenly the door burst open, sunlight brightened the room. Ziva turned her head towards the entrance, watching as Gibbs, Tony and McGee walked through.

Gibbs glanced at Eli David's body on the floor, and the smoking gun in Ziva's hand.

"I had to do it Gibbs. I had to!" she defended Gibbs hurried towards her, catching her in his arms as she sunk to her knees, sobs racking her tiny body.

He gently kissed her forehead.

"It over Ziva. Your safe now."

-----------

There you go, that was Jen-NCIS-lover idea. The next one-shot will be the idea from a writer named Gypsy.

Summery for nect one-shot. When Tony is hurt on a mission, Gibbs worries. (Father/son)

Sharlila - Whore

Alvey tamot be pigoa - I wish you to die in a terrorist act

tamut ya holera - Die you scum

* * *


	3. Crash

**Title: Crash**

**Summery: When Tony is badly hurt, Gibbs worries.**

**Warnings: Again, might be some bad words, some gore but nothing much else.**

**An idea suggested by Gypsy, who wanted some H/C so I was only happy to oblige. Any way, here is the one shot, might be a little shorter then the last one. Enjoy.**

* * *

Please leave a review

Tony stared out the window of the passengers seat, his eyes travailing over the darkened shadows outside, there were only two things that he hated while on the job, one, was that he hated was driving at night, the other was he hated driving on a deserted road, no sign of life except for, the man dry fields and wilting trees.

Right now, both of them were present.

Bit as Gibbs drove down the dark dirt road of a backwater village, all Tony could think of was their latest case.

They had found a small girl, no older then six, tied up in the basement of her parents house, beaten and barely recognizable. The scene was gory to say the least. The smell of blood, urine and faeces surround the girl who's skin looked to tight for her bones. Her ribs protruding through the rags that hung off her body.

He shuddered. Sighing he looked back at Gibbs, his bosses concentration on the dirt road in front of him, a small frown on his face.

"Tell me again why we are going to this place?" Tony suddenly asked.

"To catch the bad guy DiNozzo"

"And why didn't McGee or Ziva come with you?"

Gibbs sighed and took his eyes off the road, glaring at Tony.

"Because I needed McGee to hold down the fought at HQ and Ziva is visiting family in Israel, what's with all the questions DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted, suddenly angrily. His head snapped back in time to see something jump in front of the car. He swerved missing it by centimetres.

Tony held tightly on to the edges of his seat as the car spun out of control , swerving as Gibbs tried desperately to control it. Suddenly the car tipped, rolling down the steep hill beside the road.

xxx

When Gibbs woke, he could vaguely here the downpour of rain, the clap of thunder then see the flash of light that followed. His head hurt and arm ached as he moved them, pushing against the steering wheel of the car.

He glanced beside him, seeing Tony laying a few feet away from the car, his door having mercilessly been ripped away form its frame, DiNozzo falling out with it.

Struggling against the steering wheel that trapped him, he tried desperately to make his way to his fallen agent. Not caring about the pain he felt in his legs, or the blood in his eyes, or on his hands.

"DiNozzo!" he called hoping the senior field agent could hear him.

With one might tug, Gibbs tore the already broken steering wheel from his legs, crawling out of the upside down car and getting to his feet.

Limping up to his agent, Gibbs fell to his knees, turning his over to prevent him from drowning in the puddle beneath his face.

Tony's leg was bent at an unusual angle, his trouser leg torn and red with blood. His face was muddy and wet, but what alarmed Gibbs was the amount of blood that had pooled beneath his head. Even in the dark he could see the crimson red liquid, spilling out onto the mud. Half of Tony's face was bruised, his eye black.

His cloths had also been torn, brown and red stains splattered the fabric.

"DiNozzo…Tony!"

Gibbs distinctively heard the Italian moan.

Pulling his phone from his trouser pocket, he dialled emergency services.

"This is Special agent Gibbs, requesting immediate assistance. I have an agent down. Car crash not to far from takoma park!"

The ambulance had arrived within minutes.

xxx

He anxiously paced the waiting room, his clothes still drenched from the rain. His hair was flat against his head and his shoes squelched when he walked.

"Family for Mr DiNozzo"

Gibbs turned as the small frail voice of an old woman spoke to him.

"That's me…he is my agent."

"You Agent was very luck. Very luck indeed. Apart from suffering a broken leg, and a fractured skull and dislocated shoulder, he walked away with a few minor scrapes."

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief.

Following the nurse to Tony room Gibbs smiled as he sat up in bed, smiling at the other young nurse by his side. She was a pretty blond, red rose lips, tight figure and a big bust.

Defiantly DiNozzo's type….

"DiNozzo" Gibbs greeted gruffly, placing a cup of coffee on the bedside table.

"Hey Boss!"

"I nearly lost you out there." he said, emotion filling his eyes. He looked back at his agent reached out a hand….and gently tapped him on the head.

DiNozzo smiled.

"Wont happen again boss."

"Better not!"

------------

**There you go Gypsy and anyone else that wanted to read. It Is not my best but as I was writing I couldn't for the life of me think of what to do. So I just went with my gut I am not all that good with writing Tony/Gibb's/Father/Son…But I still hope you all enjoyed.**

**If you want to read a one shot, just send and I will write. PM me or leave it in a review.**

**The next one shot was suggested by Lisa…**

**Summery: When Ziva is arrested, Gibbs bails her out, but she is not off the hook yet…set after good cop/bad cop no spoilers.**

-----------


	4. Barfight

Title: Numb

Summery: When Ziva is arrested, Gibbs bails her out, but he isn't going to let her off that easily.

Warnings: Will contain some spoilers for season seven, but not much.

This idea was suggested by Lisa. I wrote it again because looking over it just now made me want to be sick, it was that bad. I guess I was a little bit distracted as I wrote it… maybe even a little depressed. But my dog falling off the bed cheered me up lol. Although am pretty sad from lack of reviews. It is making me feel a little UN-MOTIVATED. But anyway here it is.

* * *

Please leave a review

When Gibbs woke up this morning, he hadn't expected the phone call he received, a man with a deep voice informing him that his agent had spent the night in a jail cell.

It was raining as he made his way to where Ziva was being held, his car radio singing a tune quietly as he drove, a slight static seeming to calm him as he pulled into the parking lot.

The streets, normally full of people holding briefcases and umbrellas. Men in expensive suites, woman with children and the early morning runners now seemed non existent as he cast his gaze over the rain drenched pavements.

The roads were just the same, usually filled with cars, trucks and bikes, the air filled with the sounds of people impatiently beeping their horns in the morning rush hour.

Sighing, Gibbs turned off his engine, slamming the door angrily as he got out the car, then mad a quick dash for the entrance, already socked from the short distance from his car to the front door. Pushing open large wooden door, he was greeted with the strange smell of acetone. Gibbs frowned at the clerk that sat behind the desk, the tubby man viciously rubbing at his tie, a large chocolate stain covering the blue fabric.

Gibbs cleared his throat when the man failed to notice him.

"Excuse me!" he tried again. The man looked up, started.

"Can I help?" he asked, his voice carrying a southern twang, Gibbs showed the man his badge.

"I am here to pick up Ziva David, she is my agent." he replied. At the clerks blank expression, Gibbs sighed. "The woman that came in here last night, arrested for drunk and disorderly behaviour, Assault with a deadly weapon"

Again the man expression was blank.

"She is about this tall" he said, putting his hand to his chin. "Brown eyes and hair, exotic accent"

Suddenly realisation crossed the mans face, as the clerk pressed a button, the buzz of an alarm and the sound of a gate opening brought his attention to a pretty blond officer.

"Right this way sir, she is with the others." she lead him down a hall. "As soon as we figured out who she was we called you straight away., when we brought her in she was pretty delirious…kept saying something about…not going back….and then something about Salami?"

He stopped, glancing at the woman.

"Saleem?"

"Yeah that was it Saleem." They started walking again.

They finely stopped at a large cell, holding up to twenty woman.

He spotted Ziva right away, sandwiched in-between two pale, tattooed females, She was looking at the floor, her eyes shifty and frightened.

"Ziva!" Gibbs said harshly, the Israeli looked up fearfully. With stitches above her eyebrow, a purple bruise around her eye and a split lip, Gibbs sighed, motioning for her to come forward.

She pushed herself from the seat,

"Let her out." Gibbs ordered.

The officer shook her head.

"I am sorry sir, but she committed a crime, I don't care if she is your agent, she still gets treated the same as everyone else."

Gibbs turned to the woman menacingly.

"Yes, she is my agent, which means this is NCIS's jurisdiction. We will deal with her!"

The prison guard sighed and opened the cell door and Ziva stepped out, her head down to the floor.

"Gibbs…I…"

""Lets go. " Gibbs said shortly, turning on his heel and storming out the door. Ziva soon followed.

The car drive back to NCIS was silent, the awkward silence and annoying buzz of the engine being the only sound to greet the two agents ears.. Neither said a word. Gibbs silently fuming at what trouble his agent had gotten into, and Ziva silent for fear of how Gibbs would react if she spoke.

When they reached headquarters, Gibbs called the elevator, slamming his fist down on the emergency stop button when the doors closed.

Ziva swallowed hard.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he shouted turning to face Ziva, he didn't notice her flinch away.

"A bar fight! You injured three men Ziva, and put another two in hospital!?"

Ziva turned to her boss, fearful brown eyes looking into his angry blue.

"What's it to you!" she screamed at him, suddenly angry again. "Since when do you care Gibbs. Ever since I have come back you have treated me like nothing more then a criminal." she cowered away when Gibbs delivered a hard slap to the back to the back of her head.

"Try again!"

Licking her lips, she sighed. Closing her eyes

"I didn't want to go back, I couldn't go back there.."

Gibbs listened quietly, a deep frown on his face.

"When I went to the bar last night, my only intention was getting drunk. This man approached me, I asked him many times to leave me alone but he didn't listen. When he grabbed my arm…I thought he was going to hurt me again."

"The man?" Gibbs asked softly.

"No, that rat faced bastard Saleem…I am sorry Gibb's"

His expression softened as she broke down in front of him, he knees buckling as she fell to the floor. Sobs racking her tiny frame.

Gibbs sighed, mentally kicking himself for his harshness towards her. Reaching out he pulled her into a hug, he was surprised when she relaxed into his embrace. Stroking her hair gently he started the elevator again.

"You know I am here for you Ziva. We all are." he whispered, before kissing her gently on the forehead

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. As I said, please review cause I am kind of getting a little sad that nobody loves me anymore. Not to mention UN-MOTIVATED

The next chapter was an idea that was suggested by Jok3. Crack fic.

Summery: When Abby finds a mouse in her kitchen, Gibbs, Tony and McGee come to her rescue, but are all met with a surprising event!


	5. The Rodent And The Spy

Title: The rodent and the spy

Summery: When Abby finds a mouse in her kitchen, Gibbs, Tony and McGee come to her rescue, but are all met with a surprising event!

Rated: T

Crack fic/humour

This idea was suggested by Jok3, who was a bit high when they thought if this idea I think LOL. Well enjoy…… PS they might seem a little OOC. This may not be my best work as I normally write sad, dramatic and depressing fics… but I tried.

* * *

Please leave a review

Abby giggle furiously as she gulped down her third glass of wine, placing it drunkenly on the able table and pouring another. Ziva and Jenny sat around her, each with a glass of wine in their hands.

"Most embarrassing moment?" she suddenly said, her words stringed together and slurred. It was Jenny who spoke first.

"When I ate to much cake at my high school graduation. I was going to give a speech at the end of the night. I get up on stage, open my mouth then…was sick on the principle" she chuckled as she poured herself another glass of wine. Abby also chuckled, her hand moving to her mouth to cover her laughter. Ziva however nearly fell from her chair in fits of laughter.

"Oh you think that is funny do you?" Jenny said, Ziva nodded her head. Her eyes shut tight as she held her sides.

"Then how about telling Abby about that time Cairo. The little incident that happened in Muayyad…"

Ziva immediately stopped laughing. Her eyes narrowing dangerously. Abby not intrigued smiled widely.

"What happened?"

Ziva was silent. Jenny smiled wickedly.

"She almost got married to a woman that she met in a bar" Jenny could help her self from chuckling.

"I was a little drunk and she looked like a man….she had the faecal hair and everything!" Ziva defended, but both Jenny and Abby were to busy laughing. Ziva sighed, topping up her wine.

Grabbing the now empty bottle Abby hopped into the kitchen. Screaming as she saw it.

Within moments Ziva and Jenny came running to her side stopping beside her.

"I am calling Gibbs…" Abby said, then hurried to get the phone.

It wasn't long until Gibbs, Tony and McGee showed up. Concern on their faces.

"Where is he Abby!" Gibbs asked. Abby pointed to the kitchen.

"He is in the kitchen…" she said fearfully. Gibbs started for the kitchen, once he got through the door .

"Where?" Gibbs asked as he was joined by the others.

"There!" Abby pointed towards the counter, where a small brown tuft of brown fur appeared over a block of cheese.

"A mouse?" Tony said,, glancing at Abby. "You called us here because of a mouse?"

Abby nodded.

Suddenly the mouse shoot across the counter, seeming to fly across the smooth marble surface. Abby squealed as it flew past her face.

"Get it!" Tony finely said, turning on his heel and chasing after the rodent. A metallic scraping and a long silver blade made him squawk and fall to the floor, he was then greeted with hushed gasps and manic laughing from his partner.

He looked up to see the small rodent pinned to the wall. The blade of a knife through its tiny body. He looked back at Ziva, who now held another bottle of wine in her hand.

"drinks anyone?"

* * *

There ya go. Not my best but I have had other things in my mind. The next one-shot was suggested by Maybe-I-should-write-something, who by the way…I love the name.

Summery: He watched her sleeping, her eyes moving slightly under her closed lids, he was glad to have her back, even if she was not all there. (the plane ride home after Truth and consequences)

Please review. Makes me feel loved. And I need some love,,,,,


	6. Blue skies but grey clouds

The next chapter is up! Yay. Hehe. I know this has been done many times before, but I got asked to write it And I wanted to write it.

Title: Blue sky's and grey clouds.

Summery: He watched her sleeping, her eyes moving slightly under her closed lids, he was glad to have her back, even if she was not all there. (the plane ride home after Truth and consequences)

Warning: Spoilers for truth and consequences

This was suggested by Maybe-I should write something

* * *

Please leave a review

Tony glanced out the window of the plane. The blue of the endless sky outside seeming to calm him. With the hum of the engine around him and the cool air of the air conditioner he relaxed in his seat. Closing his eyes.

When they had arrived in Somalia, the heat of the desert brought an immediate discomfort, the sun soaking his skin and making his cloths stick to his body. When he woke to find a man staring down at him, a wicked smile on his face. He knew straight away that he was the man he was looking for, and couldn't help the feeling of hate a disgust in the pit of his stomach.

He hadn't even been there more then a few hours and his body wanted nothing more then to sleep, the shadow of stubble already appearing on his sunburned face.

When Salim had come back with the prisoner, his heart sunk as he took in the woman's ragged appearance, noticing that she had been here for quite a while. It wasn't until the bag come off her head that the felling of hate and disgust tore at his stomach, accompanied with the overwhelming feeling of surprise and relief.

She was alive.

Dirty, battered and broken…but alive.

He thought back to the way she just sat there as Salim held the knife to the throat, the look in her eye telling the man she wanted to die the broken way the tear fell down her dirty cheek as she gave up the fight.

Once they had gotten the helicopter to the evacuation point, he remembered the way she flinched away from the doctors, their hands reaching out like greedy vultures.

She had just sat there, staring blankly at the wall as they examined her. Her tangled locks of hair covering her bruised face, and the rags she wore, covering her battered body.

She didn't't even wince when they had to re-break her nose. Put her fingers back into the sockets and stitch the large gash that scared her

arm. Her ribs wrapped tightly with bandages, and her skin cleaned from three months of dirt and grime.

Now he watched her sleeping, her eyes moving slightly under her closed lids, he was glad to have her back, even if she was not all there.

He saw the look in Gibbs eye as he first took sight of her. The pained look a Father would get if he was to see his daughter in such a state.

He too was watching her, his fingers tapping an unknown tune on the cool leather of his arm rest. His ice blue eyes hadn't left the Israeli since Tim and McGee had dragged her to the helicopter. The vacant look in her eyes scaring him. He seemed to be glued to her, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch her. Make sure this was all real. Make sure she was really alive.

Tim sat next to him, his head at an awkward angle as he slept. A small bit of dribble falling for the corner of his mouth. He to had watched as the doctors worked on Ziva, staring at their broken friend with a look of sadness and fear.

Suddenly, Tony was violently shaken from his sleep, jumping with fright as a pained shout filled the cabin. He turned his head just in time to see Ziva thrashing against the doctors. The thin blanket wrapping tightly round her legs as she fought them. Her eyes closed, but her mouth, open and screaming.

Gibbs was out of his seat in an instant, running to her side as yet another piecing scream ripped from her throat. He watched with concern as the doctors pulled out a syringe, filling it with a clear liquid. They gently pushed the needle into her arm.

She calmed down the instant the it was removed. Shaking only slightly.

Gibbs sighed, pushing the few stray hairs from her face, and caressing her cheek in a fatherly manner. He then untangled the blanket, and placed it on-top of her again, tucking it under her chin.

"Boss?" Tim asked uncertainly, having been woken from his uncomfortable slumber. his hands clenching the arm rests.

"She is fine McGee!" Gibbs answered almost immediately, his attention still on Ziva.

"just a nightmare" their boss mumbled to himself.

Her breathing calmed as he continued to stroke her bruised face.

They watched her sleep, their eyes frozen on their young friend, her brow occasionally creasing, then relaxing. It was painful to think that even in sleep she wasn't at peace.

Tony sighed and let his head fall against the hard leather headrest of his seat. It wasn't long, until sleep consumed him.

* * *

Next chapter is up! Anyway I had to redo it because when I read it didn't seem right. Remember to send me idea… although I do have quite a few to get down! Hehe.

The next chapter was an idea suggested by ShannonGibbs922

Summery: On Christmas eve, Gibbs remembers family


	7. December

Enjoy

Title: Remember December

Summery: On Christmas Eve, Gibbs remembers family.

Suggested by: ShannonGibbs922

* * *

Please leave a review

December 24th, Christmas eve. The day Gibbs hated most. The bar was virtually empty, except for the couple that sat a few tables away from him, the large table of rowdy young people and a lone woman sitting at the bar, her back slouched and drink in hand.

He sighed. Kelly loved Christmas eve, even more then she loved Christmas its self. It was the only time she got to spend the whole day with her Mother and Father, without the intrusion of aunts, uncles, Granddads and distant relatives.

They would only decorate the tree on Christmas eve, Kelly's eye lighting up as her father always lifted her up to put the star on top.

He took another sip of his drink, his head falling back onto the uncomfortable leather head rest of his seat. He often wondered what his life would be like if he had saved them, if they had lived through the crash. Every time he did, it brought tears to his eyes.

Shannon had always loved Christmas, he had remembered that look in her eyes, the constant smile on her face as the snow covered their garden in a pristine blanket of white. Putting the glass to his lips again, he only now realized that it was empty. Getting up with a sigh he walked over to the bar, sitting on the uncomfortable stool.

He looked to the woman beside him and frowned.

"What are you doing here Ziva?" he asked, she looked up at him, her eyes red and smiled.

"Evening Gibbs" she said as the bartender handed her another drink. "I come here to think…and drink." she said, holding up her glass. "You?"

Gibbs tore his gaze away from her.

"Pretty much the same. To think…"

"About Shannon and Kelly?" Ziva asked suddenly, taking her bloodshot eyes of the glass in front of her and looking up at Gibbs. Gibbs cleared his throat but nodded.

"Yeah. I have often wondered, what my life would be like if they had not died"

Ziva merely nodded

"Especially on the holidays?" she said understandably. Gibbs nodded. He smiled as he remembered how he and Shannon would always sneak down stairs and eat and drink the milk and cookies Kelly had put out for Santa, how they would place the presents under the tree, then go back up stairs, waiting for the exited Kelly to hop into their room and beg to open, just one present.

"I remember the look on Kelly's face when she got downstairs to see all the presents under the tree, the milk and cookies gone, the snow outside…"

He watched as Ziva took another gulp of her drink, slugging it and closing her eyes against the burning sensation in her throat, she then looked at him drunkenly.

"Just because they are gone, does not mean you cant spend Christmas with them Gibbs…" she left the sentence unfinished as she carefully stood from her stool, swaying slightly as the alcohol took affect.

"Just remember, that when someone goes…they aren't really gone, unless you believe their gone." she said, her words slurred. Gibbs took a moment to ponder her words then glanced up at her.

"You really believe that?" he asked, she shrugged.

"It's not about what I believe Gibbs" she waved at him tiredly and started for the door.

"Bobby, I don't think I can drive tonight!" she shouted suddenly. A man popped his head out from the kitchen and smiled.

"I will drive you home Zee" he said running to catch up with the drunk Israeli. Gibbs smiled and finished his drink.

Christmas day came and he found himself walking through the show covered grounds of the church, flowers in one hand, champagne in the other. He stopped and looked down, knelling in the cold show. He placed the flowers on one grave, while placing a glass of champagne on the other. He lifted his glass.

"Mary Christmas Shannon."

A woman a short distance away caught his attention, standing by the grave he knew to be Roy Saunders. She looked over her shoulder, a knowing smile on her face, then walked away, freshly cut flowers left behind on the show covered mud of the grave.

He looked back at the two graves in front of him and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Kelly."

* * *

(cries) sorry, but I thought it was sad. L anyway hope you enjoyed it. I had a little trouble writing it. So added Ziva.

The next one is….

Summery: When Tony is missing, Tim goes looking. Only to get himself hurt in the process


	8. All my sins

----------

Title: Be all my sins remembered

Summery: When Tony goes missing, Tim searches for him.

Rated for swear words and maybe a little bit of gore

I took a few bits out case they didn't go with the fic, also I changed a few bits.

---------

Please leave a review

Missing 3 days, 5 hours and 25 minuets

McGee stared out the tall long window of Abby's lab. His eyes watching as the pairs of feet walked passed every so often. He could faintly hear Ziva and Abby talking behind him, their voices soft and barely audible to his ears.

"Got it!" Abby's voice suddenly got louder, he turned to see a picture of a man staring at him through the screen.

His hair was messy and stuck out, his face was fat and round. Pale eyes sinking in to black pale sockets. His lips were thin and almost the colour of his skin , and his nose was scrunched and pressed against his face, as if it had been broken many times.

His body didn't leave much to be desired, round fat and weighing about 200 pounds.

This is the guy that was seen with Tony just before he went missing." Abby explained.

"Who is that Guy?" Gibbs asked.

"His name is Toby Carlson, been in and out of prison for assault and drug charges."

"Ziva, McGee, I want you to pay a visit to Mr Carlson, bring him in!"

Gibbs shouted, than left through the door.

-------

When they arrived at Toby's block of apartments, McGee was shocked at what he saw. The man lived in luxury.

A beautiful beige building stood in front of tall black iron gates, perfect green grass on either side of a pale grey stone driveway.

"Wow." McGee said shortly, glancing up at the building.

Walking to the gate, Ziva showed the guard her badge, smiling he opened the gate.

Toby lived on the very top floor, room 502.

Knocking on the door, Ziva and McGee waited for it to be answered. The sounds of locks being taken off the latch the door opening made Ziva tense, ready for anything.

"What?" The man asked as he opened the door, his gaze moved to Ziva.

"You the stripper?" he smiled, edging closer. Ziva smiled sweetly and pulled out her badge.

"Not quite."

Toby's eyes widened as he raced for the window behind him, jumping through the open window and catching the ladder. Ziva was surprised a man of his size could move so fast.

Chasing after him, Ziva also sliding down the ladder and running after him, McGee following close behind her.

Toby turned into to an ally, Ziva sliding to a stop before chasing after him. A few feet away from her was McGee, his legs carrying him as fast as they could through the rubbish cluttered alleyway. He slid to a stop when Ziva was knocked backwards, her feet flying out from under her as Toby swung a pole at her head.

She landed on the hard concrete floor, her head hitting the ground with a sickening crack.

McGee pointed the his gun at the man, stealing a quick glance at Ziva.

"Drop the weapon!" he screamed at the man that stood over her. He looked up, smiling.

"Make me!" Toby taunted hitting Ziva again.

"I am not gonna ask you again." McGee shouted his finger trembling on the trigger

Toby smiled pulling out his own gun and pointed it at McGee.

"Why don't you drop your weapon" Toby said with a wicked smile. McGee swallowed hard.

"We just wanted to talk to you Toby, your weren't in trouble" McGee shouted back at him. Toby stepped forward, raising the gun more.

"That's what they all say." he said, then pulled the trigger.

McGee fell to the floor with a thud, a sharp pain suddenly in his chest. his vision was already blurring as the first raindrop hit his face.

He saw Toby hit the ground as he tried to run away, Ziva grabbing his legs and pulling him to the floor, although, with the knock to the head she couldn't get up. Suddenly Toby was standing above her and all McGee could do was watch as the pole in Toby's hand repeatedly came down to collide with Ziva's head. he stopped hitting her when she stopped moving, dropped the pole and ran down the ally. leaving the two agents alone.

--------

Gibbs paced anxiously, his nails pressing in to his palms as his hands rolled into tight fists. When he had gotten the call that both his agents had been rushed to hospital, he could have sworn his heart stopped for just a moment.

When he arrived at the hospital, he was shocked to see the state both his agents were in, but when the door of the waiting room was suddenly thrown open, he was shocked to see Special Agent Tony DiNozzo walk through, a worried look on his face.

"Hey Boss, what's going on. when I got to work Vance said you were all here…I was worried"

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs started. "Where the hell have you been?"

the Agent glanced at his boss in fear.

"Vegas." he said shortly. "I was meant to be back early morning Monday but, we decided to say a couple more days"

he almost fell to the floor with the force of the head slap from his boss.

"You mean to tell me that all this time we thought you were missing. you have been getting drunk with your pals in Vegas!" Gibbs shouted.

"I left a message…" he defended. Gibbs grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him through the hospitals hallways, pointing through the glass window of a hospital room.

Tony gasped.

Against the far wall two beds lay next to each other, a long table separating them. the room was dark, the curtains drawn across the far window and the lights dimmed.

In one bed lay Ziva, her face covered in bandages. in the other McGee.

With a breathing tube in his mouth, bandages covering his chest and an IV in his arm, Tony's heart sank.

"What happened?"

Gibbs glared at him.

"While you were partying it up in Vegas, Ziva got the shit beaten out of her and McGee got a bullet in his chest, pierced his left lung. hope your happy DiNozzo!"

Tony looked through the glass once more, taking in his team mates and hung his head.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon.

Summery: The boys watch as the girls dance.


	9. Down In The Lab

Sorry Guys, I have posted this a few times now cause there have been some mistakes and. I think this one is mistake free, although tell me if it isn't. Thanks for reading and enjoy

* * *

Title: Down in the lab

Summery: The boys watch, as the girls dance

Suggested by: Suchrandomness

Please leave a review

* * *

Abby smiled and jumped up and down exactly, her pigtails flying in all directions.

She had woken up this morning one year older, and for her, birthdays were a call for celebration. It was still early when she arrived at work, the sun having still not risen from behind the tall concrete buildings of Washington DC.

When she entered her lab, the first thing she did was put the stereo on, music blasted through the speakers, but not her usual rock.

She smiled as the first beats of the song met her ears, nodding her head along with the music as she mouthed the words.

By the time the Cd had finished, the sun was shining through her window as the many feet of workers passed by, she smiled as she put in another Cd, turning the volume up as far as it would go.

Her smile only got bigger as Ziva entered the room carrying a colourful package, wrapped with bright red wrapping paper and a black bow.. Hopping to the Cd player, Abby turned the music down, before turning to engulf the Israeli in a bone crushing hug.

"Good morning Abby." Ziva said, holding out the present. Abby squealed with delight and snatched the colourful parcel from the Mossad officers hand.

"Oh my God, Ziva its beautiful!" she smiled, carefully picking the black cross from where it lay on the red velvet blanket.

"Thank you." she squealed loudly, Turning round to hug Ziva once more, she stopped suddenly, her smile disappearing from her face.

"What's the matter?" Ziva asked concerned. Suddenly the smile was back again as she took Ziva's hand tightly.

"I love this song!" Abby squealed, then instantly started dancing.

Ziva watched at her with confusion as the Goth extended one arm, then extended the other, turning them round one by one, she then placed each of her hands on her shoulders, the each on opposite hips, placing her hands on her hips once again, she jumped round a quarter of a turn.

"Come on Ziva!" she shouted over the music, repeating the dance she did just a few seconds ago. "Dance with me!"

"No, no, no. I do not dance…" Abby sighed and stopped her own dancing, grabbing Ziva by the hand and pulling her towards her.

"Yes you do. Live a little Ziva. Now follow me."

The Israeli watched as the Goth began dancing again, sighing as she looked around, trying to find a way out. Suddenly she found herself moving, her arms extending with Abby's, her hips moving to the rhythm of the song and even her lips moving to the words she knew.

She jumped, their backs now facing the door.

"Hey Macarena!"

They jumped again, this time, coming face to face with the three grinning faces of their co-workers. The two woman stopped dancing, glancing sheepishly at their friends. Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Having fun?"

Abby smiled and started giggling, where as Ziva cleared her throat, heat crept up into her cheeks.

"We were….well Abby was….then I…..we were just-"

"Shaking your booty" Tony suddenly interrupted her, swinging his hips from side to side.

Gibbs smiled and entered the room, placing a large Caf-Pow on Abby's desk, he then turned on his heel and headed for the bullpen.

His girls really know how to dance.

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon, I have actually written it already and will be posting it soon… if I get some reviews Mwhahaha

Next chapter:

Title: Meet my maker

Summery: She had had enough. She didn't want to go on anymore, she didn't deserve to live.


	10. Meet My Maker

**Title: Meet my maker**

**Summery: She had had enough. She didn't want to go on anymore, she didn't deserve to live.**

**Warning: Character death, swearing, suicide**

**This story was thought up by me, cause I was in a really foul mood that day. Hope you enjoy anyway, my mood was really brought down from the lack of reviews in the last two chapter… its like you guys don't love me anymore (cries)**

**.Please leave a review.**

* * *

Ziva David woke screaming once again, her head still fresh from the terrifying nightmare that shook her from her troubled slumber, pushing her sweat drenched covers away from her shaking body, she swung her legs round and placed her bare feet on the floor.

She could already feel the icy air of her apartment bite at her skin.

It was still dark outside, the only light shining through her window being the streetlights. The time hadn't even reached 3am.

Pushing herself from her bed, Ziva quickly got dressed, steeping out onto the cold abandoned streets of DC.

Maybe a run would clear her head.

--

She was late when she arrived at headquarters, arriving ten minuets after she was supposed to. Sneaking to her desk, She placed her bag near her seat and sat down with a sigh.

The sudden contact of a hand colliding hard with her head made her jump, fear flashing in her eyes before she calmed herself down. Gibbs stood over her, and angry expression on his face.

"You're late!"

"Wont happen again Gibbs." She said quietly.

"No it wont, cause if it does I am kicking you ass back to your father…" he left the sentence unfinished, walking to his own desk and sitting down. Booting her computer, Ziva turned to face her screen.

--

It was lunch time by the time they had gotten a case, a old woman and her military son, murdered in their own home.

Typing feverishly on her keyboard she only noticed how hungry she was when Tony said he was going to lunch. Putting a hand to her stomach she listened as it rumbled. She noticed McGee had also gotten up.

"Wait up Tony, I can come with you." he shouted, grabbing his coat and jogging towards the senior agent.

"Well hurry up McSlowcoach…I'm hungry…"

"I can come to?" Ziva asked uncertainly, rising from his chair. Both Tony and McGee turned to look at her, before looking at each other with hesitant expressions.

"No you stay, tell Gibbs where we went." Tony said with a forced smile and continued towards the elevator.

McGee stood uncertainly.

"I'll bring you something back…" he then, followed Tony.

Ziva sat down again, a strange pain in her chest.

--

It didn't take them long to find the man they were looking for, an in and out of prison low life that went by the name of Carlos Santos.

He lived in the slums of downtown DC, hung out in alleys gambling, and spent much of his free time either drinking or picking up prostitutes.

When they entered the bar he was always drinking at, he immediately broke off into a run, catching the attention of a few large men. When they started after him, it was Ziva who was stopped by the three large brutes.

"Go McGee this shouldn't take long."

She had all three of them down in less then a minute. Getting away with nothing more then a split lip. When she ran to where McGee was, she was shocked to see the gun pointed at her friend. Her hand reached for her gun but the look in the mans eyes made her freeze.

He smiled and ran.

But not before he put a bullet in McGee's shoulder.

--

"What the hell were you thinking out there!" They were the first word to come from Gibbs mouth, as he strode up the hallway of the emergency room, Tony, Abby and Ducky behind him.

"I am sorry Gibbs. I froze."

"You better be sorry David. You almost cost McGee his life and let the suspect get away!"

The head slap left the back of her head tingling and sore. He turned and stormed away. Ziva sniffed, brushing a tear away. She looked at Tony, then to Ducky. Both glared back at her, accusation in their eyes. Turning on their heel, they followed Gibbs. Abby stayed.

"Abby, I-" he words were stopped as Abby promptly slapped her.

"It's your fault he is in there!"

"He is fine." Ziva tried to reassure the Goth, Abby turned her dark eyes towards the Israeli.

"Fine. You count having a bullet in your shoulder as fine!"

"All I am trying to say is that he alive. He may have a bullet in his shoulder-"

"Because of you!" Abby suddenly interrupted her "you might note care about him, but we do. We cant all be heartless robots like you!"

Abby pushed past her. "Maybe it would have been better if we had just left you in Somalia!" She screamed over her shoulder.

Ziva's gaze dropped to the floor. The pain in her chest suddenly back again.

--

It was dark by the time Ziva got back to her apartment. The lights off and the apartment black.

She sighed as her light bulb exploded, when she switched it on, leaving her apartment bathed in darkness.

Dragging her feet across the floor of her bedroom she opened the door to her balcony, breathing in the cold air. Hours passed.

She had had enough. She didn't want to go on anymore, she didn't deserve to live.

Taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes, she jumped, a single tear escaping her eye.

--

They found her body the next morning, hanging from the rafters of her own apartment.

A crisp white letter and a folded photo resting on the fabric of her pillow.

Picking up the photo, Gibb's couldn't help but smile.

It was a picture of the team, how they used to be.

Abby and Ziva sat beside each other, smiling at the camera. Tony sat next to Ziva his arm around her neck and Gibbs next to Abby. Tim and Ducky hadn't even noticed the picture was being taken. The medical examiner glancing down at his food and the young probationary agent with his fork in his mouth.

He then picked up the letter, reading it aloud.

_Dear team_

_I will start by saying I am sorry for all the pain o have caused you, I hope you can forgive me. I have tried so hard to fit back into the family again, but it seems that it is more difficult then I had first imagined. _

_I was not expecting to be welcomed back with open arms, and I am sorry it took me a while to figure out I was not welcomed back at all. I will not stay where I am not wanted. _

_I hope that you can all forgive me for what I have done, but I just couldn't go back to Israel or back to my father. _

_Thank you for all you have done for me._

_Ziva_

------

**Please don't kill me! HaHaHa. I know the characters were, well out of character and I know Ziva is Jewish and therefore will not commit suicide, but being tortured for three months can mess with your head I am sure.**

**It was just something I had in my head, cause I have noticed that in earlier episodes Gibbs didn't treat her exactly….like he did before…and there are some places where he is still cold to her anyway hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. She's a man

**Title: She's a man! **

**Summery: Tony gets married, but all isn't as it seems…**

**Suggested by: Bookworm2 dance **

**Please leave a review**

**Enjoy**

**------------**

They had met in a coffee shop, he had spilt his cappuccino on her white blouse. With a shy smile he asked for her number, she gave it to him with an even bigger smile.

They had only been dating for a few months before Tony asked her to marry him. He had left the ring in her champagne.

The wedding had been one to remember. Everyone was there. Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs Abby, McGee and Ziva. Even the director had showed. He had asked McGee to be his best man and Ziva to sing at their wedding.

When they got back to the hotel they were staying at. Tony killed his new bride with a smile.

Sandy smiled back at Tony, wrapping her arms tightly round his neck and kissing him.

"Tony…I think its time I told you." she suddenly said, Tony stopped dead and glanced at her.

"Your no, pregnant are you?" he asked fearfully, Sandy laughed and shook her head.

"No honey…what I want to tell you might shock you."she stopped, taking in his expression and sighed.

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly, a small smile crept on to the special agents face.

"With all my heart."

Sandy smiled and leaned forward, kissing his on the check before turning into his ear and whispering.

"I'm a man."

Tony froze, his eyes going wide and mouth falling open. Sandy looked at him expectantly, her eyes moving to the floor when she saw his face.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Tony shook himself from his shock.

"But, how…what…How." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. "How could you be a man, I mean you have the…" Tony moved his hands to his chest, cupping imaginary breasts.

Sandy smiled sadly as a tear escaped her eye and picked her pink cardigan off the floor.

"I am sorry Tony…I will go" she sniffed and turned her back to him, starting for the door.

"Sandy wait?"

She turned. Tony smiled cheekily.

"Does this mean we can drink bear and watch the game together?"

She smiled.

* * *

**I know it is really short, but that is about as much as I could think of without having a really long boring boy meets girl, boy falls in love they marry bla, bla, bla story. And I thought you could use a funny one or at least a nice romantic one cause the last chapter was a bit….sinister ……**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up and after this one I am gonna need some more ideas because I would have written them all. So need ideas people!**

**Next chapter.**

**Title: Once upon a time in Cairo**

**Summery: The team have always wondered what happed in Cairo. Now they know. **


	12. Once upon a time in Cairo

Hey guys, sorry i have added this so many times but i have noticed i made a few mistakes then noticed i didnt correct them all and again sorry its late. please leave a review....

**Title: Once upon a time in Cairo**

******Summary: They had always wondered what happened in Cairo.**

******Warnings: May include some bad language, Violence and Whump**

please leave a review

**------------**  
Jenifer Sheppard looked out over the City of Cairo, descending the metallic steps of the plane. The first thing she noticed was the way the heat hit her like a slap to the face, the way that when she stepped out from the cool air of the plane, the Egyptian heat made her clothes stick to her skin within the first few minutes.

Heaving her bag over her shoulder with a sigh, the American hurried towards the car that was parked a little distance away, a smile appearing on her face as her skin was met with the cool leather of the car's interior.

Her accommodation was a four star hotel called, 'The Grand Pyramids' a beautiful building that lay only minutes away from the main City centre. The front desk was located to the left of the building, a grand marble staircase resting just behind it.

Her room was no different, a king-sized four post bed draped with gold's and reds was in the centre of the room a door leading out to the balcony at the end of the room.  
Jenny smiled and jumped on to the bed, sinking into the covers.  
She had three hours before she had to meet her contact.

---  
She was supposed to meet her contact at a bar called 'Qaza-a' a local bar that was far from friendly. She could feel eyes on her as she entered, her pale skin attracting more the a few locals. When she sat down at the bar, the hum of conversation continued.

"You are not welcome here American!" said a man that sat two tables down from her, again, all eyes were on her.

"And you are?" Jenny asked.

"I am Amir, and I say, you don't belong here!"

"I don't want trouble. I am just waiting for someone."

The man got up from his seat, a few other moving out his way as he approached her, Jenny swallowed hard, her hand moving the knife at her side.

"You shouldn't be here." He continued, stopping directly in front of her.

"I will leave as soon as my friend comes…" She said, her hand curling round the handle of her if expecting her attack, the man grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing her across the bar. As she landed she felt a sharp pain in her wrist, heard a crack then saw her knife slide across the floor.

"You are not supposed to be here!" the man shouted, taking her knife from the floor and starting towards Jenny. He stopped when a heard a feminine voice speak from the shadows.  
Ever head in the bar turned, including Jenny's, taking in the site of a woman that stood in the door way.

The woman was beautiful to say the least, her long brown curls cascading down past her shoulders, a halo shaped ring on her head, shining from the light of the sun. She wore a red corset, black lace tying the fabric over two firm breasts. A long white skirt travelled down her legs, her feet clad by long leather boots, shown through the neat slit on the side of her dress.

In her hand she held a gold tinted Magnum, her fingers loosely clasped around the handle.

"Now, Now boys. Cant a lady enjoy a drink without being harassed?" she asked, her voice salutary.

"You don't belong here either." Amir said, although slightly more fearful when he spotted the woman. She inclined her head to the side, moving her shirt up to expose a knife.

"Let he up Amir, I don't want to have to kill you…"  
Jenny could see Amir swallow before he extended a hand to help her up. Taking a step back as she made her way to the mysteries woman.

"Come, let's go. We have ,much to do"

---  
It didn't take her long to figure out the woman that saved her was also her contact, the one that she had been waiting for at the bar and she had to admit. It was not close to what she was expecting.

She had been expecting a man, maybe build like a house, dark skin bald and maybe even a few scars, from the sounds of what her contact had done in the past, she certainly wasn't expecting a five foot something woman that was younger than twenty five. As they walked along the busy streets of Cairo, Jenny found it difficult to keep up with the younger woman, bumping in to people as she made her way through them.

"I thought the file said my contacts name was David?" she shouted over the loud bustling noise of the market place.

"Its pronounced Dah-Veed!" The woman called over her shoulder. They stopped outside the hotel.

"So should just call you Dah-Veed?"

"My name is Ziva." She said shortly. Jenny swallowed and frowned.

"Have I don't something to offend you or something-"

"Look, next time you get into trouble I might not be there to save your ass, I have spent too much time and effort on this mission for it to get ruined by some city girl American who can't handle herself against a few drunken idiots!" Ziva shouted, there was something in her eyes, something animal and primal. Ziva looked round, then reached into her pocket pulling out a small cell phone.

"Here" she passed Jenny the phone.

"I will phone you tomorrow morning, 6 am no earlier no later. I expect you to be ready."

Jenny looked down at the phone.

"Six… where exactly are we going?" she said then looked up, Ziva was already gone.

------  
It was exactly six when her phone rang.

The sky a painting of brilliant reds and oranges splashed with the pale colours of pastel white and blue.  
There was a chill in the air as the two woman quietly made their way through the desert, the wind seeming no existent as the car passed through what seemed to be an endless stretch of sand.

"Where did you say we were going again?" Jenny asked, turning to face her partner.

"I didn't."

Jenny opened her mouth to say something further , but all that escaped her mouth was a frightened scream. An explosion erupted from under the car, making it fly through the air and land upside down in the sand. Jenny undid her seat belt, crawling from under the car and slowly getting to her feet. Ziva did the same. "Are you ok?" she asked, half of her face covered in a sheen coat of blood from the wound on her head. Jenny nodded slowly, her vision blurry.  
Shouts of men suddenly erupted around them, a team of armed, masked men circling them. The last thing Jenny saw was Ziva being beaten to the ground, before the end of a gun connected with her head.

---  
Jenny woke to a pounding headache, her head feeling heavy and her neck aching from the position her head had taken whist unconscious. Her hands and feet were tightly bound to what seemed like a wooden chair and a rough scratchy material covered her head.  
She moved her head side to side in a feeble attempt to break free of the bag that covered her. She couldn't help but gasp when the material was pulled from her head, the bright light making her eyes.

A man stood in front of her, mask over his face and gun in hand.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice rough and hard. "Answer me!"

"Jennifer Shepherd, NCIS. I'm an American…"

"And your friend?" the man stood to the side, revealing her new partner Ziva, bound and beaten. He left arm stuck out at an odd angle, even though both her hands were tight behind her back, he head was lolled to the side, a large gash just above her left eye, a purple bruise forming on her cheek.

Jenny gasped.

"Oh my god, what have you don't to her?" she said. The man ignored her question.

"Who is she?"

"She needs a doctor, please…"

"Who is she?"

"She needs medical attention!"

The man growled, lifting his gun and slamming in into Jenny's temple.

"Who is she!"

"Her name is Ziva David, she is Israeli Mossad" Jenny said through pain filled tears.

"Mossad…what were you doing in rebel lands?"

"Rebel lands?" Jenny repeated. "She wouldn't tell me…but I guess we were going to meet our contact."

"I do not believe you." the man said. "Tell me the truth, or the Israeli suffers."

"I am telling you the truth… I don't know what we were doing, you are gonna have to ask her when she wakes up!" Jenny said franticly, she was now thrashing against her bonds.

"You want your friend to get hurt!" the man shouted at her. Jenny shook her head franticly.

"No!"

"The tell me what I want to know, or she will. Last chance!"

Jenny shook her head.

"I don't know…"

The man growled and pulled a metal pole from his belt, Jenny could see the cattle prod spark to life. Walking over to Ziva the man raised it and drive it in to her neck.

----  
Days had passed and they asked the same questions both woman didn't know the answer to.

"We are gonna die here, aren't we" Jenny asked, Ziva didn't have an answer.

"I didn't think I would go like this. Maybe in a shoot out, or….maybe even of old age… But never like this" a tear formed in the corner of her left eye. Ziva sighed.

"I had my suspicions…" Ziva's voice was soft and scratchy

"what do you mean"

" dying peacefully is not a Mossad officers fate, there is no way I will live past 30 being in the business I am in" Jenny frowned.

"The why did you join…"

"If you met my father you would no. if I pursued some other carer he would have disowned me"

They two woman fell silent and Ziva rubbed her neck, a circular burn from where the cattle prod had been repeatedly driven in to the side of her neck starting to sting again and her arm had only now just turned to a dull throb.

The door at the far end of the room burst open and two men walked in, one grabbed Ziva and dragged her out of the room. Jenny surged forward, trying to reach for Ziva, the second man held he against the wall, and the door shut behind the first. It was then Jenny felt the mans hot rank breath against her neck.

----  
Ziva struggled against the man that currently dragged her through a hallway, the bruising grip he had on her arm only added to the pain she felt.  
"Where are you taking me"

Ziva screamed, the man dragging her said nothing but opened the door and dragged threw her into the room. The door closed behind her.

Jenny could hear screaming from down the hall, she knew it was Ziva, and she could guess what was happening. The man in her room had not moved from the door, his eyes baring into her own.  
Suddenly she herd a loud bang, gunshots, the shouts of men and more gunshots. The man standing by the door was suddenly knocked off his feet as it was blown off its hinges. The dust cleared, to revel Ziva standing in the door way.

"Lets get out of here" Jenny nodded wordlessly and got to her feet, limping towards Ziva. The Israeli gave her gun and picked up the gun the man guarding the door had. The started down the corridor. Dodging the bodies as they went.

A loud explosion erupted from behind them and it was only now that Ziva noticed the explosive barrels, and the fire.

"Hurry up!" she yelled as they broke through the door and into the sunlight.

The explosion threw both woman back, Jenny and Ziva landing in the deep hot sand a distance away from the stone building. Debris and shrapnel flew through the air and towards the two woman it was then Jenny felt a weight on top of her as the flames engulfed them. She felt the heat of the fire singe her hair, felt it burn her skin and char her clothes. Minuets passed and the flames were sucked back from whence they came.

Jenny opened her eyes to see Ziva roll off her, groining in pain as she rolled to her stomach. It was then Jenny saw the burns, the skin of Ziva's back charred along with her cloths.

Ziva was still unconscious when she arrived at the hospital.

**Xxxxx  
**

**Well that's it folks, I know I said I would post this like a year ago maybe. But I have been so busy with college and work and stuff. So I posted an extra long chapter for you all. Sorry if it's a little bad because of the spelling and punctuation but I don't have my beta email cause I lost it.  
**

_Next chapter  
_

_Title: Uncle Samul  
_

_Summery: Ziva's uncle comes for a visit. Hurt/comfort, family, angst _  
**  
**


End file.
